Pounding The Kitty
by The Man They Call The Truth
Summary: Catwoman is back at again getting caught but this time by someone in her universe.


**Truth is I'm back with more. Last had me think of another scenario of Catwoman getting her her cat torn up. But this time a certain red and black wearing mistress will be doing the honors.**

Surprising silence filled Gotham's usually busy streets as Oracle was sitting in her police cruiser sipping on some coffee.

"If only everyday was like this then the good people of Gotham could rest easy at night without worrying about anything bad going down." Oracle said as she gazed up at the star filled night sky.

Within an hour it seemed as if all low life's and wrongdoers were taking the night off. This an the fact the she was starting to get bored Oracle was about to go a patrol another part of the city when seemingly out of nowhere…

THUD!

Oracle was greeted with quite the site on the hood of her cruiser. A naked Catwoman laid on the hood just barely moving.

"Now that's something you don't see everyday, at least not in reality."

Before she could even act she heard a quick, "Knock Knock!" as Harley Quinn popped up at the driver side window and knocked Oracle out cold with a black and red bat.

"I love a good catfight! Don't you kitty?" Harley taunted.

"Screw you." Catwoman said.

"No thanks you're already in position. Ha ha ha!"

Harley then got up on the hood and put Selina on all fours. Then proceeded to remove her own clothes starting with her top that left nothing to the imagination as it clearly was two sizes too small.

"Oooh feels so good letting these puppies out, they been barking all day." Harley said as top fell to ground as she let her modest D cup bounce freely.

Upon seeing this it had Selina licking her lips as the sight before her started to make her pussy moist.

"Enjoying the view kitten?" Harley said giving off a seductive smile hypnotic enough to turn anyone on.

Deciding to torture her a bit Harley brought Selina's face to her breasts and started to smother her with gorgeous chest. Catwoman couldn't contain her utter excitement and pleasure as she decided to put a couple of fingers inside her entrance just out of instinct.

Surely enough it didn't take long afterward to spray her juices all over the hood. As Harley withdrew her breasts from Selina's face she knew that this was only the beginning. Selina also picked up on this as she couldn't help but notice Harley's dick under her skirt sticking out from her panties saying, "Hi, nice to meet you!"

"Well now that you felt my puppies, it's time you met my Python!" Harley said as she removed the rest of her clothing putting her snake in full view of Catwoman to see.

"Wow, that an erection or are you just happy to see me?" Catwoman sensually told her.

"I'll let you be the judge as I'm tearing your precious kitty cat apart."

Harley then put Catwoman on her stomach and started rubbing Selina's entrance with member.

"Hey don't even think about going in dry!"

"What's that kitten? Can't hear you!"

"Very fun- OOOHHHH!"

Harley immediately started to plow into her tight cavern. Catwoman was moaning loudly from both pleasure and pain as she was getting royally screwed doggstyle. (Ironic isn't it?)

"Unh—ahh—mmh!" Harley grunted as she continued pounding Catwoman's tight pussy.

"Don't take a catnap on me yet we haven't even –FUCK!" Quinn said as she released a great load inside Catwoman's pussy.

"Ugh good shit Quinn. You made me cum twice—

"Don't go sweet talking me just yet you still got some more loads to carry!"

"You can't be serious. There's no way you still have energy after that." Selina said obviously doubting Quinn's stamina.

"Oh believe me I got a lot left in the tank."

"Uh huh that'll be that when—AHHH!" Catwoman screeched as Harley shoved her member balls deep in her ass.

"That hurt? Get used to it cuz I only give it rough!"

Harley was having a blast as she quickened her pace, relentlessly penetrating Selina's anal walls.

"UGGH- AHH- OOHH, why does this feel so good?!" Catwoman screamed as Quinn continued her nonstop destruction on her ass.

Now you're probably wondering how the hell Oracle (forgot about her didn't you?) is still knocked out right? Well that bat was loaded with more than just metal. Not that it mattered.

Anyway after Harley released one more load into Selina she let her sleep as Quinn got off the hood, dragged Oracle's half dazed body out of the car.

"Hey there pig." Harley said as she brought Oracle to her knees as she put her erection on Oracle's head and rubbed all Selina's juices from her dick all over her face. Then proceeded to insert her member in the unconscious woman's mouth.

Surprisingly she was still out of it as unbeknown to her that was getting throat fucked by Harley. Eventually she finally regained consciousness but not before Quinn released her seed down Oracle's throat. Harley grabbed her by the jaw preventing her from swallowing the semen.

"Was I too much for you? Loser ha ha!"

Harley then walked off into the distance leaving a sleeping Selina Kyle and a confused Oracle swallowed the semen wondering, "What just happened?"

 **If this was too short my bad but anyway I hope everyone enjoyed. If you did then leave a review, PM me, follow me, favorite me, it doesn't matter your feedback is what inspires me helps me continue on with these stories. There will be more in the future so stay tuned for the newest content.**

 **So until then I leave with what you crave: The gift of The Truth. Drink it in man….**


End file.
